1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of saw machining apparatus and particularly to feed devices for such apparatus. The feed devices of this invention include a first reciprocating pawl mechanism which advances a saw a preset distance in a saw machining apparatus, and a second reciprocating pawl mechanism movable between strokes of the first mechanism and cooperating with the first mechanism for advancing the saw an additional preset distance. The two mechanisms cooperate so that a saw tooth will be properly positioned to be acted on by the machine regardless of the pitch distances between the saw teeth. The feed devices of this invention are particularly useful with saws having very wide spacings or pitch distances between teeth or having variations in the pitch distances as, for example, in saws having groups of teeth of the same pitch separated by teeth of increased or lessened pitch.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, feed devices for saw machining apparatus such as saw sharpening machines included a single reciprocal pawl advancing the saw in the machine a preset distance. These devices did not satisfactorily accommodate saws of great pitch distances between teeth or saws having variable pitch distances between teeth or groups of teeth.